This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pluripotent stem cells can form many types of tissues and can be derived from adult skin cells. However, these cells may be rejected after transplantation if they were derived from a different individual. One solution to this problem is to match donor cells and transplant recipients at the histocompatibility or MHC locus. Here we will create MHC-homozygous pluripotent stem cells from macaques and see if they can survive after injection under the skin of both the original cell donor and related individuals with matched MHC types. This will determine if MHC-homozygous pluripotent stem cells used in stem cell therapies and regenerative medicine and avoid rejection. The nonhuman primate MHC locus and immune system are very similar to those of humans so it is appropriate to test this hypothesis in macaques before doing clinical trials.